The Ark
by suzie2b
Summary: Did the Germans find it?


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **The Ark**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **As soon as Sergeants Troy and Moffitt were seated in Captain Boggs' office, the captain asked, "Do either of you know anything about the Ark of the Covenant?"**

 **Troy said, "I've heard of it, sir."**

 **Moffitt smiled slightly. "Also known as the Ark of the Testimony. It's supposedly an ornate gold-covered wooden chest with an elaborately carved lid described in the Book of Exodus as containing the two stone tablets of the Ten Commandments. According to various texts within the Hebrew Bible, it also contains Aaron's rod and a pot of manna."**

 **Troy just grinned at his friend as he asked, "What's this got to do with us, captain?"**

 **Boggs replied, "It's well-known that Hitler believes in the occult. It's also known that he has had his people looking for the Ark and other artifacts for quite some time."**

 **Moffitt said, "It's difficult to say where the Ark is located … that is if it actually exists. Many ethnic groups over the centuries have claimed they have it hidden away."**

" **Well, a communiqué was intercepted and translated. In it, it says the Ark of the Covenant has been found in a cave in the** **Dumghe Mountains."**

 **Moffitt was genuinely surprised. "The Lemba people of South Africa and Zimbabwe have claimed that their ancestors carried the Ark south, calling it the ngoma lungundu or 'Voice of God'. It's said that eventually it was hidden in a deep cave in those mountains, which happens to be their spiritual home."**

 **Troy asked, "Again … what's this got to do with us, sir?"**

 **Boggs said, "High Command wants to know whether or not this claim is true. And if it is, they want the Ark recovered."**

" **So we're going to head south to the Dumghe Mountains."**

" **No, you're going to a German base 150 miles northeast of Bangui. That's reportedly where the Ark is being taken for safekeeping and examination. The base is under the command of a Major Erik von Fersen. High Command feels the Ark will be authenticated there before being sent on to Berlin."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Real or not, this Ark of the Covenant is going to be too large and heavy to fit in one of the jeeps, captain."**

 **Boggs nodded. "You'll need a truck. Whether you take one of ours or get one from the Germans is up to you."**

 **##################**

 **Sitting at a conference room table in headquarters, Hitch was incredulous when he heard about their latest mission. "The Germans found the Ark of the Covenant? Here? In North Africa?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Actually, the Dumghe Mountains are in Southern Africa." He laid a map on the table to show them where they were headed as he continued, "We'll be going to Bangui and then about 150 miles northeast to the base where the Ark is being taken."**

 **Tully asked, "When's it due to be there?"**

 **Troy said, "It should be at the German base at about the same time we get there … give or take a day."**

 **Hitch asked, "Just how big is the Ark of the Covenant supposed to be?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "Approximately 131 x 79 x 79cm and between 150 and 200 kilograms."**

" **What's that in English?"**

 **Moffitt deadpanned, "That was English."**

 **Hitch rolled his eyes. "Okay, what is it in something I understand?"**

 **Moffitt chuckled. "That would be about 4ft x 3ft x 3ft and between 330 and 440 pounds."**

 **Tully gave a soft whistle, then said, "We're gonna need a truck for this one."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah, but we'll get one from the Germans when we get there."**

" **If it's that heavy, how the heck are we gonna get it into a truck?"**

" **We'll work that out when we get there."**

 **##################**

 **After spending the night in a wadi a few miles from Bangui, the Rat Patrol headed northeast towards the German base. The hard packed desert floor was flat for as far as the eye could see and shimmering waves of heat rose giving the appearance of water in the distance. There was nothing in this part of the desert—not even a waterhole.**

 **When they got within sight of the base with binoculars, Troy ordered the jeeps covered. "There's nowhere to hide out here." He pointed east and said, "Looks like there's a main road over there that leads right to the gate. Hopefully, we won't be noticed out here."**

 **Moffitt said, "We'll go in tonight?"**

" **Yeah. In the meantime I want Hitch and Tully to do some scouting."**

" **Hitch, you should leave your kepi behind. The color will surely stand out on this landscape."**

 **The private reluctantly handed his precious hat over to Moffitt. "Take care of it for me."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Of course."**

 **Then the privates headed out into the late morning desert. The sergeants watched them as well as they could with the binoculars, but it wasn't long before Hitch and Tully melted into the grey/brown of the desert.**

 **##################**

 **Troy paced around the jeeps as he puffed on a cigarette. It had been three hours since his men left and he was thinking they should be getting back. Moffitt leaned on one of the covered jeeps staring out at the base shinning white in the sun, seemingly calm, as he said, "They had to go several miles to get close enough to scout around. That's not easy when you're trying hard not to be noticed. There's plenty of time before we have to go in."**

 **Troy dropped the remains of his cigarette and ground it out with the heel of his boot. "Yeah, I know … but I always worry when we're on a mission and any of you guys are out of my sight for very long."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "I didn't know you cared, Troy."**

 **With a bit of a smile, Troy said, "I worry a little less about you, but I prefer to keep an eye on our privates."**

" **They're good men … good soldiers. You've taught them well."**

" **I trust them with my life, but I get concerned about them. They're young and I'd like to see them survive this war."**

 **It was another two hours and four more cigarettes later before Hitch and Tully were seen running towards them.**

 **Moffitt joined them as Troy asked, "What'd you find?"**

 **Hitch said, "Guards on all four corners of the wall. We saw two patrols go out a second gate on the other side."**

 **Moffitt handed him his kepi and said, "All safe and sound."**

 **With a smile, Hitch took it and said, "Thanks, sarge."**

 **Tully said, "Watched someone from one of the patrols get out and it looked like he locked the gate. That could mean there's no guards on that one."**

 **Troy nodded. "That would explain why we didn't see any patrols using the main gate too. What's our best bet for getting in?"**

 **Hitch replied, "We could go over the wall using the grappling hooks, but we'd chance being seen by the guards."**

" **What about that second gate?"**

 **Tully said, "I might have a key that'll work."**

 **Moffitt added, "And if you don't, I'll probably be able to pick it."**

 **Troy made his decision and said, "We'll try the gate first and take the hooks just in case. We only have one chance to pull this off and can't afford to waste time coming back if we need them."**

 **##################**

 **In the final hours of daylight they watched one patrol return to base using the main gate. When Hitch said it wasn't one of the two he and Tully had seen, they could only assume the side gate was being used by them.**

 **After dark, Troy joined Tully where he was watching the glow of lights over the wall of the German base. "Anything?"**

 **Tully lowered the binoculars and shook his head. "Nothing, sarge. Where are we gonna look for the Ark once we get in?"**

" **I've got a thought about that and Moffitt agrees. Where ever the Ark is, it's going to be well-lit and well-guarded. Obviously they're using generator powered lights at the moment." Troy took the binoculars and stared at the lights and said, "We just need to wait."**

 **Eventually, the lights on base went out for the night—except for those in one particular area. An hour later they grabbed their gear and headed in.**

 **Troy and Moffitt followed Hitch and Tully to the side gate. Tully quickly inspected the lock, then turned and signaled Troy over. He pointed to the combination lock on the gate. A quick check showed there was no way in and Troy whispered, "Okay, where's the best way over the wall?"**

 **Hitch and Tully looked at each other and nodded silently as they led the way to where they thought their best chances would be. The moon was blocked by the base so the darkness was complete. Looking up they could just make out the silhouettes of the guards. They were stationary in their individual corners.**

 **Hitch and Tully threw the grappling hooks and connected easily with the top of the wall. After they waited just long enough to make sure the guards hadn't been alerted, Troy and Moffitt went up first, followed by the privates. Once Hitch and Tully were at the top, they tossed the hooks off and let them fall to the ground. They wouldn't be using them again and didn't want to take the chance they'd be discovered any time soon.**

 **Silently, they found the stairs down. At the bottom, Troy looked around and pointed to where lights glowed above the buildings. The others nodded and they headed out.**

 **It actually didn't take too long to locate where the lights were set up. Hitch surveyed the area and whispered, "They've got the motor pool lit up like midday."**

 **Moffitt pointed and said, "To be more specific, that truck is lit up. Look at those guards surrounding it."**

 **Troy said, "The Ark is probably in there. They haven't unloaded it yet."**

 **Tully whispered, "Well, I guess we don't have to worry about getting it into a truck."**

 **Hitch asked, "I count three guards on this side. I'll bet there's three more on the other side. How are we going to do this?"**

 **Moffitt suggested, "A diversion?"**

 **Troy nodded. "Hitch and I'll take care of that. You and Tully get to the truck, make sure the package is in there, and take off."**

 **Tully asked, "What if the Ark isn't in the truck, sarge?"**

" **Then you both take off on foot and hide. We'll find you."**

 **Troy and Hitch disappeared into the darkness as Moffitt and Tully waited. A few minutes later they saw Hitch step out into the open and yell, "Hey! What're you trying to hide there?"**

 **The guards turned and stared unbelievingly at the American for a moment, then one yelled, "Es ist ein Amerikaner! Bekommen Sie ihn!"**

 **Four of the guards took off after Hitch as the private ducked around a corner to join Troy. Two of the guards were left with the truck, watching their comrades run after the enemy.**

 **Moffitt and Tully quickly moved around and came up behind the guards. Once the Germans were lying on the ground unconscious, Moffitt went to the back while Tully hurried to the cab of the truck.**

 **The sergeant climbed into the truck and found a large opened crate. With a flashlight he identified the Ark, then moved to the flap that led into the cab as Tully settled behind the wheel. "It's here. Let's go."**

 **Tully turned the key, but the engine didn't turn over. He tried again … nothing. After the third try, Moffitt said, "Let's get out of here."**

 **Just as they got to cover, Moffitt and Tully saw Troy and Hitch being escorted away by the German guards. That wasn't the way the plan was supposed to go. Silently, they followed until their friends were taken into headquarters.**

 **Tully whispered, "What do we do, sarge?"**

 **Moffitt replied quietly, "Troy would want us to get that truck out of here."**

" **Can't happen if the truck won't start."**

" **Right. Then we go in and get Troy and Hitch out of there."**

 **##################**

 **Troy and Hitch were taken to an office and left with two guards. Thirty minutes later a German major joined them. He strode purposely to the desk as he said, "I am the commander of this place, Major Erik von Fersen." He sat down and looked at the prisoners. "Who are you and what did you think you were doing here?"**

 **Troy said, "Sergeant Sam Troy. U.S. Army. 19946636."**

" **I see." The major looked at Hitch. "What have you to say?"**

" **Hitchcock, Mark T. Private First Class. Serial number 14836285."**

 **Major von Fersen ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. "It is a shame for you that you both wish to be difficult…"**

 **The major was interrupted by a knock. After a lieutenant was allowed to enter, von Fersen was told, "Zwei der Wächter des Lastwagens wurden herausgeschlagen, major."**

 **von Fersen gave a nod and the man left. "It would seem that two of my men have been rendered unconscious while the others chased you two down, sergeant. It would appear that there are more of you on Meine Perle. And judging by where the men were found, I would venture that you are after the Ark for the Allies."**

 **Troy looked confused. "The what, major?"**

 **von Fersen slammed his fist on the desktop impatiently. "The Ark of the Covenant! I know radio messages were intercepted. It does not surprise me that your Allied High Command would send someone after it." He opened a drawer and retrieved something that he set on the desk for the Americans to see. "Your comrades no doubt tried to appropriate the truck which contains the Ark. However, without this it will go nowhere."**

" **Sorry, major, but we don't know what you're talking about."**

" **All right, sergeant, have it your way. You both will be interrogated in the morning. And I'm sure your friends will also be taken prisoner before then." The major turned to the guards and instructed them to take Troy and Hitch to the cells as he stood to turn towards the window.**

 **##################**

 **Troy and Hitch were escorted from the office, down a hallway, and down a set of the stairs that would take them to the holding cells. At the bottom, they turned left around a corner. The first thing they saw was the guard on duty lying prone on the floor with blood pooling around his head. The next thing happened quickly as Troy and Hitch's guards were grabbed from behind and were quickly on the floor with their comrade.**

 **Troy looked at Moffitt and said, "I should be mad at the both of you, but I'm really glad to see you."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Thought you might like a spot of help."**

 **Tully picked up one of the German machine guns and said as he handed it to Hitch, "The truck wouldn't start, sarge. Moffitt and I decided to get outta there."**

 **Troy picked up the second machine gun as he nodded. "Major von Fersen knows their dispatches were intercepted and had the truck disabled."**

 **Hitch pulled the distributor cap from a pocket with a smile. "I snagged this off the desk while the major had his back turned."**

 **Tully grinned. "We could try again."**

 **Moffitt said, "It'll be awhile before they discover you and Hitch are gone. We could take the chance."**

 **Troy asked, "Are you sure the Ark is in that truck?"**

" **There is** _ **an**_ **Ark there, yes."**

" **Well, it's not our job to check on its authenticity. We just need to get it out of here and back to Ras Tanura. Let's shake it."**

 **Needless to say, as late as it was, the four Allies easily got out of headquarters to disappear into the dark and shadows.**

 **They quickly made it back to the motor pool without being spotted. There were guards surrounding the truck that was still brightly lit by the lights.**

 **After a careful survey of the area, Troy said quietly, "Okay, Moffitt, you're with me. We need explosives."**

 **Hitch said, "I had some in my pack, but the Germans have it now."**

 **Tully started to slide his pack off as he said, "I have grenades, sarge. Will that work?"**

 **Troy nodded as he took the pack. "We'll make it work. Moffitt and I will make a diversion while you and Hitch get the truck started. You two head for the gate. We'll catch up with you."**

 **Tully took a matchstick out of his shirt pocket and put it between his teeth. "Right, sarge."**

 **Troy put a hand on Moffitt's shoulder. "Let's go."**

 **Hitch and Tully watched the sergeants until they were out of sight, then waited for the signal. Tully whispered, "You get the distributor cap on, I'll drive."**

 **Hitch gave a nod. "Got it."**

 **It was nearly five minutes before the first explosion went off just outside the motor pool. Then there was another. The Germans guarding the truck jumped and looked at the small fireball that was rising. One of the guards shouted, "Zwei Aufenthalt hier! Die Ruhe kommt mit mir!" Then took all but two of the men and ran towards the explosions even as another went off.**

 **As soon as the guards were out of sight, Hitch and Tully made their way around to come up behind the two Germans that had been left behind. With their knives, the privates deftly dispatched the guards.**

 **Without a word, Hitch ran to the front of the truck and threw up the hood as Tully crawled in behind the wheel. As Hitch worked as fast as he could, alarms began to sound.**

 **As Tully waited, another explosion was heard along with machine gun and rifle fire. "Hurry up, Hitch!"**

 **The hood slammed down and Hitch rushed around to the passenger side as he called, "Let's get outta here!"**

 **Tully turned the key in the ignition and both of them grinned when the engine came to life. Tully put it in gear and floored the accelerator.**

 **##################**

 **Troy pulled the pin on a grenade and rolled it under a stack of fuel barrels. The explosion was impressive. Moffitt armed three more and tossed them into the middle of the street to make a hole that could swallow a halftrack. The sergeants could hear the Germans coming and waited for them to round the corner before they opened fire, cutting down half of the men. The rest managed to take cover and began to return fire.**

 **Sirens began to go off as Moffitt threw another grenade into a pile of scrap metal, which threw deadly shrapnel in all directions.**

 **Troy yelled, "Come on, Moffitt!"**

 **The sergeants quickly disappeared into an alley, running in the general direction of the main gate.**

 **##################**

 **Tully drove with his foot to the floor, careening around corners, and running over any Germans that got in the way as Hitch fired out the side window. A bullet shattered the windshield, covering both Hitch and Tully with glass, but they didn't even slow down.**

 **There was a moment of panic when Tully thought he'd taken a wrong turn, but then the main gate suddenly appeared in front of them. He yelled over the din, "Where's Troy and Moffitt?"**

 **Hitch scanned the streets and alleys as they passed, then saw the sergeants. "There! Tully, stop!"**

 **The private slammed on the brakes and skidded to a stop and Hitch pushed the flap aside to see Troy and Moffitt coming at a dead run. As soon as they were in the back of the truck, they heard Troy yell, "Go! Go! Go!"**

 **Tully again floored the accelerator, knocking Moffitt off balance and he would've fallen out of the truck if not for Troy's quick grab. Bullets began to ricochet off the front the truck and it suddenly swerved, throwing both sergeants into the crate that held the Ark of the Covenant.**

 **Troy scrambled to the flap and questioned, "What's going on?"**

 **Hitch replied loudly, "They had the main gate blocked, sarge!"**

" **Side gate?"**

 **Tully gave a sharp nod. "Side gate!"**

 **The truck again careened through the streets with Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch shooting at anything that moved. The gate came into view and there were four guards covering it. Tully didn't slow as the Germans opened fire. He plowed through them and the gate, sending wooden shards everywhere.**

 **As they headed out into the open desert, Troy and Moffitt saw halftracks leaving through the main gate. Troy went to the front and told Tully, "When we close to the jeeps, slow down enough so Moffitt and me can jump out, then keep going! We'll be right behind you! We're going to have to outdistance them!"**

" **Right, sarge!"**

 **When Tully slowed, Troy and Moffitt jumped out of the back and rolled to their feet when they hit the ground. Hitch watched and yelled, "They're gone!" And Tully sped off again.**

 **It was nearly an hour before the Germans were left somewhere behind in the darkness. As soon as they were sure they were no longer being followed, Troy sped past the truck and took the lead.**

 **##################**

 **The sun was coming up when two American jeeps and a German truck pulled up to an Allied supply cache.**

 **Troy and Moffitt hurried to the truck as Hitch and Tully got out and began to carefully shake glass out of their clothes. Troy asked, "Everyone okay?"**

 **Hitch looked up and Troy noticed the small, bleeding cuts on his face. "We're all right, sarge."**

 **They joined the others on the other side of the truck as Moffitt said, "We'll get those cuts cleaned up in no time, Tully."**

 **As Troy kept watch, Moffitt cleaned up Tully's face while Hitch took care of the jeeps with water and fuel. Then Tully and Hitch switched places. Moffitt repeated the process on Hitch while Tully checked over the truck and gassed it up.**

 **Before they headed out again, Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch went to the back of the truck, where Tully was checking the straps holding the crate.**

 **Hitch was awed. "Wow! So that's the Ark of the Covenant."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Could be."**

 **Troy asked, "Still don't think it's real?"**

" **Let's just say I'm dubious."**

" **High Command will find out if it's real or not."**

 **Moffitt said, "However, I sincerely doubt we'll ever know one way or another."**

 **Troy sighed. "Hitch, help Tully nail it closed. We don't need everyone to see what we've got."**

 **##################**

 **Back at base, the Rat Patrol watched as a forklift moved the crate from the German truck to an American one before it was taken to the nearby airfield.**

 **Moffitt said, "Well, that's it then. The Ark is out of our hands now."**

 **Tully asked, "What's it got to do with the occult? Isn't it a religious icon?"**

" **Yes, it is. However, der Führer's belief that if he has objects of power, that it will give credibility to the whole Aryan race supremacy idea that he seems to have embraced. It's also said that he's looking for the Holy Grail to add to his collection."**

 **Hitch wondered aloud, "Think Hitler can succeed at that?"**

 **Troy said, "Let's hope not." The truck pulled out and he sighed tiredly. "We'd better report to Captain Boggs so we can get some rest."**

 **As they walked towards headquarters, Hitch said, "Hey, I have a question. The major called the base 'Meine Perle'. What's that mean?"**

 **Moffitt and Tully looked at each other and Tully said, "It means 'My Pearl'."**

" **Why would he call the base that?"**

 **Moffitt remembered staring out at the German base and said, "I imagine it's because of the way it shines a bright white in the desert sunlight."**


End file.
